


Book Two of The Cape Cod Trilogy: Beneath The Sea

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Series: The Cape Cod Trilogy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Original, Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Japanese-American Character, Love, Loving Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Mate Stiles Stilinski, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Moon, Mating Rituals, Multi, Ocean, Ocean Sex, Oral Sex, Original Fiction, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rating: M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Summer Vacation, Teen Pregnancy, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, mermaid fic, mermaid!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: Now that Stiles and Kishiko have found each other, they embark on a journey. Stiles first journey to their world. The realm of the Ningyo's. There they meet friends, allies, and even foes as they continued to live out their lives as Prince and Princess of the Sea. *Mating Fic* *OOC AU* *NonCanon* *StilesCentric*





	

Beneath The Sea Chapter 1  
A/N: AHHHH!!! I know guys we’re finally on the second book of the Cape Cod Trilogy!!! I’m so excited!!! Wooo!!! It’s gonna be great. I hope it continues to be great as the story evolves over time. Shoutout to all my fabulous readers who’ve decided to carry on with our adventures together. You guys rock. This why I do what I do every day. I love you all.-MoonlitShadow

 

It felt like it had been forever since Stiles, Kishiko and Gelsey had abandoned their human lives on the sandy shores of Cape Cod and dove beneath the sea to seek out a new way of life that Stiles had never seen before. Stiles huffed and puffed and noticed that he was falling behind as Kishiko and Gelsey practically glided over the sandy bottom of the ocean, leading him to only God knows where. “How much farther, baby?” He called out to his mate, and love of his life who slowed down so they could swim side by side. “Not too much longer I think. Gelsey and I have made this trip hundreds of times. We know where we’re going. Don’t worry, love.” Her voice was a calming influence on him as it’s melodic tone washed over his heart and soul. Stiles sighed as small bubbles wafted from his nose towards the surface of the water. Reggie had been right when he had said a storm was coming. A little while into their journey, the skies began to get dark and lightening began to flash across the sky. Stiles almost forgot that he was still safe, even though he was still in the sea when it was storming. But Gelsey and Kish were quick to remind him of his Immortal status now as a Ningyo and how important it was for him to be back in the sea where they belonged. Kish had explained that life beneath the surface of the waves was very different than what it was like on the surface above them. Just as that thought passed through his mind, Stiles glanced up at where the surface of the water broke into harsh waves and watched as they smacked violently against one another as the storm continued to rage. Kish had pointed out several boats and fishing vessels that had passed them on their way out to sea and Stiles hoped and prayed that their humans on board would make it home safe and sound. Kish and Gelsey had told them that it was rare for the ships to crash and they had yet to be spotted by any other human besides himself. 

Kish could feel her mate’s anxiety coming off of him in waves and knew that she needed to distract him from his nervousness about the storm that was raging above them. “Stiles, love. Remember what I told you about the portal that we’re taking into the kingdom? Remind me what I said again.” Kish encouraged him mentally prodding him in the right direction. Stiles eyes found her own and he gave her a small smile as he thought of their conversation earlier that day. “You said that it was a magical portal that was lying at one of the deepest parts of the sea in this area and that there are many portals around the world in different oceans like it that serve to protect the sea life and supernaturals that live within it’s magic.” Kish nodded and gave him another smile as they swam side by side. “Exactly. The magical portal isn’t too far away now. We just have to swim a bit further and then we’ll reach it. I doubt we’ll reach it by morning though so we’ll need to stop at some point to rest for the night.” She concluded as she glanced up at the storm and the churning waters above them. Stiles huffed out another annoyed puff of air and gave her a confused look. “But I thought since we’re Ningyo’s we didn’t need any type of rest while in the sea? Why are we going to rest now?” He asked as Kish heard the faint sound of Gelsey’s laughter a few feet in front of them. The water had become more murky and tall strands of seaweed and kelp grew up from the sandy bottom beneath them. “Because this is your first real journey in the ocean as a newly turned Ningyo, love. You’re using way too much of your magical energy trying to keep up with Gelsey and I. You need to rest every now and then so your magic recharges and you can go further with us.” She explained as Stiles nodded in understanding. “What would happen if I didn’t rest for the night and kept on going like I am?” He asked, curious to hear her answer. Kish’s lips turned into a frown as she shrugged and flicked her long koi tail at him. “I guess you would turn back into your human self if you used too much magic and your body couldn’t handle or keep up with it.” She said as Stile’s eyes became wide in panic. “You mean that I could turn into a human and DIE?” He screeched into her mind making both her and Gelsey wince at his loud tone. She shook her head and slowed down so she could take his hand in her own. She noticed that it was freezing down here and Stile’s hand was as cold as ice signaling that they would need to stop soon or suffer the consequences. “No. You wouldn’t die. You’re immortal now, remember? Nothing can kill you. It would just mean that you would probably have trouble keeping up with us as a human and would need to stop anyways.” She said as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. She was concerned at how cold it was and used her other hand to pull her towards her mate and swim close to him as they made their way deeper through the water. 

 

Kish reached out to Gelsey’s mind and asked her what she saw up ahead. When she responded that it was just another forest of kelp and sea weed, she sighed and knew that this would have to do as their resting spot for the night. It was pitch black in the murky water, but as Ningyo’s both her and Stiles had no trouble seeing straight through to the other side of the kelp forest. So far it was clear, and they knew that for now they were alone and Stiles could rest easily for the night. “Babe, I think it’s time for you to rest now. Why don’t you lay down in the kelp and doze off for a few? Gelsey and I can keep watch for now.” Kish said gently as she watched Stiles yawn with exhaustion. Stiles was going to look at her weird for her suggesting that he sleep in a bunch of sea weed for the night but he was too tired at the moment to care. So, he nodded slowly and leaned over to give her one last kiss on the cheek before heading over to the massive garden of green kelp. “Alright. Alright. If you insist.” He murmured tiredly before he curled up amongst the sand and weeds and let sleep take him for the first time that night. Kish and Gelsey exchanged a smile as they watched Stiles take breaths in and out even though he knew that he could breathe just fine without his lungs underwater. Kish turned to Gelsey and pointed out towards the drop in the sand dunes where the water was murkier and she was less likely to see what was coming. “Can you keep watch for a bit, Gelly? I’m gonna make sure he stays asleep. His energy is really low.” Kish said as Gelsey nodded but gave her a concerned look. “Is he going to be okay?” She asked, which came out exactly like a seal bark. Kish nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. “Yeah, he’ll be fine. He just needs rest. Let me know if you see anything, okay? We’ll be right here.” She said quietly as Gelsey nodded again before disappearing off into the deeper water. Kish sighed and curled up next to her mate, but kept her eyes wide open knowing that although they couldn’t die in the sea, they certainly could be attacked and damaged by anything that would want to hurt them. It was rare that she came across any creature that meant them harm. But it did happen occasionally. So, she stayed there, lying awake in the kelp forest, watching the massive leaves of kelp sway back and forth lulling her into a relaxed state of mind. It wouldn’t be long until her mate got his first true look at their world. Their kingdom that would one day be all theirs to rule forever in. One day…She thought as thoughts of their future danced in her head.


End file.
